


flame

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010), The Take (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shorts
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>아서야 헤어져.</p></blockquote>





	flame

프레디는 여자 얼굴보고는 안하는 남자였다. 언제나 보는 건 등, 어깨, 허리, 뒷통수, 울상으로 돌아보는 얼굴. 아서만 좀 달랐다. 아서는 후배위로 하자고 사정한 적도 있었다. 어째선지 프레디는 아서 뒤통수를 보면서 싸고 싶진 않았다. "허리가 공중에 뜨면 힘들다고." "그거야 네 사정이지." 키들키들 웃었었다. 말랑거리지도 않는 단단한 허벅지를 누르고서 프레디는 느긋하게 움직였다. 아서의 구멍이 자신을 집어삼키고 있는게 보였다. 살이라곤 없어서 힘이 들어간 배는 음영이 옅었다. 자신의 것이 번들거리며 드나드는 것이 새삼 만족스러웠다. 안을 찔러줄 때마다 섹스할 때 표정은 상상도 안되던 아서의 입술이 벌어지고 더 깊이 찌르면 숨 들이키는 소리. 제 입술을 먹어버릴 것처럼 물어 뜯다가도 가끔 까마득한 변성기 이전의 소리처럼 아. 소리를 내면 프레디는 갈뻔한 것을 힘을 주고 참아야 했다. 갈 것 같아서 허리를 움직이고 있던 프레디를 아서가 자꾸만 끌어당겼다. 아서의 손이 프레디의 목에 닿았다. 조금만 더. 조금만 더. 조금만 더. 아서의 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올라 있었다. 프레디는 몸을 숙였다. 아서가 딸려오듯 다가왔다. 옆의 베개에 손을 뻗은 프레디는 아서의 얼굴에 대고 힘을 주어 눌렀다. 아서가 소리를 지르며 버둥거리는 것이 베개 아래 먹먹하게 느껴졌다. 손톱이 갈퀴처럼 프레디를 긁었다. 여자같은 손톱은 아니라 상처가 나지는 않았다. 순간 아서의 내벽이 꽉꽉 페니스를 물었다. 프레디는 더 참지 못하고 사정했다. 좋아죽는 곳을 찔러줬더니 몇 번을 가버렸던 아서의 배는 정액으로 홍수가 나있었다. 사정 때문에 힘이 빠지고 미끌대는 뱃가죽에 잠시 균형을 잃은 사이 아서는 전력으로 프레디의 옆구리를 차버렸다. 근육이 다 풀어질 것처럼 사정했던 프레디는 그대로 침대 아래로 떨어졌다. "시발. 이 미친새끼가." 아서가 분노에 벌개진 얼굴로 베개를 집어던졌다. 옆에 있는 램프가 곧장 따라 날아왔다. 프레디는 키들키들 웃었다. 램프는 코드가 걸려 파삭 램프가 부서졌다. 프레디는 자신의 아랫배를 슬슬 쓸었다. 바지 아래만 내리고 있던 그는 퍼억 침대 위에 앉아있던 아서의 볼에 주먹을 날렸다. 아서는 표범처럼 달려들었다. 프레디는 배 위에 앉아 자신에게 연신 주먹질을 하는 나신의 아서를 보았다. 얼굴이 얼얼했다. 다가오는 주먹을 잡아채 힘준 그대로 꺾어버렸다. 우두둑 소리가 났다. 으아악 아서가 비명을 질렀다. 프레디는 아서를 밀어버리고는 터진 입술을 닦으며 일어났다. 이명이 들리고 있는 귀를 툭툭 건드려보았다. 바지를 올리며 아서의 옆구리를 걷어찼다. 한 번. 두 번. 세 번. 네 번. 음. 한 번 더. 발꿈치로 허리를 내리찍었다. 아서는 바닥에 웅크려 헉헉댔다. 땀에 젖은 몸에 벌써 멍이 돋고 있었다. "가끔 죽여버리고 싶어." 프레디가 아서의 어깨를 쓰다듬었다. 소년같은 목소리가 답했다. "나는 언제나 그래. 프레디" 아서가 부들부들 떨며 일어나 앉았다. 끈적하게 더러워진 아서의 허벅지 사이가 눈에 들어왔다. 도와주려는 손을 쳐내졌다. 손등이 후끈했다. 툭툭 정액덩어리가 바닥에 떨어졌다. 프레디는 아서의 부어오른 뺨을 더 때리고 싶었지만 그러지 않았다. 둘은 욕실 문 앞에서 진득하게 키스했다. 샤워 커튼은 폴부터 죄다 뜯겨졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> 아서야 헤어져.


End file.
